Attraction
by taylorromance
Summary: Everyone's not perfect. And James Neutron could tell you that. He has beautiful girlfriend, yet he's sleeping with the gorgeous Cynthia Vortex. Life is like a roller coaster going up and down, up and down. Attraction is like the devil disguised as a hungry lion looking for someone to devour.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my FIRST Jimmy Neutron Fanfic! I hope everything goes well with this little sappy-drama, horrored filled novel I'm about to write! Please Enjoy**

**Taylorromance**

**Story name: Attraction**

**Chapter 1: Attraction**

* * *

Her moans were intoxicating.

Her heavy breathing was music to my ears.

The way she screamed my name makes me run to the moon and back again!

My God...She was gorgeous.

''James.'' She let out a deep breath and put her hand to my cheek, smiling. I smiled back at her. We were still entangled, in my bed, the sheets soaked. Her blonde hair covered pillow as she laid back in bed, panting lowly. I slowly pulled out from her and got in bed next to her. Just like every time, we felt guilty afterwards. Why?

I had a girlfriend. A potential lover. A potential wife. Naomi, without a doubt, was everything to me. She was beautiful, hard-working, into scientific things like me. She was like my other half. The girl version of me. Cynthia was another part of the story. Unlike when I have sex with Naomi, Cynthia made me feel whole. She unleashed a part of me I never knew I kept caged in. Cynthia was single, lovely, elegant in every way. Her large green eyes was admired most about her. Her job was interesting. She spoke speeches, host charity events and plan for special events such as weddings, parties, etc.

I knew we had to stop this. Did she? I stared at her beautiful frame, her eyes closed and a small smile playing on her lips. ''You okay?'' I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I touched her golden hairs, letting it twirls around my fingers. Her green eyes opened and gave me a quick glance. ''What? Is this our first time again?'' I chuckled. I used to always ask her if she was alright after the deed was done.

''I just care is all.'' I gave her cheek a kiss and she melted when held her. She let out a relieved sigh before pulling the covers over the both of us. ''Never better.''

* * *

For the millionith time I checked my phone. I was waiting on an important part for my corporation. Naomi was with me, silently sipping her tea. I believe she was talking to me, but every word was inaudible for me to hear. I wanted to listen, but I also needed to see if the email came. ''Sorry about that.''

''Right.'' Was that sarcasm? Naomi set down her tea and gave me a small smile. ''Do what you need to do.''

''We were talking about something though.'' I tried to make the situation better. ''Something important, right?''

''If you consider me going to my sister's important.'' Another sip.

''Oh your sister?'' I asked, surprised. ''Which one?''

''Olivia.'' Naomi gave a single nod. ''She's getting married soon. I promised I'd be there for the picking of the cake-''

''Sounds like fun.'' I gave her a toothy grin.

''You can come if you'd like.'' She insisted.

I shook my head. ''Can't. You know I have to stay for the business.''

She gave me a disapproval look. ''That business is all you care about!''

''No it's not.'' I chuckled. ''Business is huge, business has money just like kitchen has food.'' I didn't know what I was trying to imply, but it made her laugh so I felt good about it.

''I guess, Jimmy.'' She bit her bottom lip before reaching over the table to kiss me gently. Naomi was a great girl, just not for me. Whenever she kissed me I felt ashamed. I was sleeping with Cynthia, yet dating a beautiful rose. My hand touched her cheek in a caressing way. ''I love you.'' Did I mean it?

''I love you too.''

* * *

''Roberto, I want the tulips by the alter and the Irises should be on the lines of the walk way. The bride will be covered in irises! Lets makes this real now people! No,William! Put the cake on the last table. Did I say the middle? I said the last! The L-A-S-T last! Learn how to spell! Maria! Thank God you're here! Why are you here without the table cloth sample? Where are they? What have you done with them? You shouldn't be here if you don't have them!'' Cynthia was a girl that loves to organize. She constantly made a fuss over everything especially when it came to her job. If you were given a specific job, she expect that job to be done at the right time and place! From my understanding, she was hosting a wedding for the big money. Catrina Hopewell and her fiancee Felipe Dawson were finally tying the knot. Everyone knew Catrina is one of the richest people this small town has. Cynthia always had big dreams moving into the city and becoming more than what retroville had offered.

''Cynthia!'' I called her name for the thousandth time. When she was on her work, she was seriously obessed with it. ''Cynthia!'' She was signing papers. Apparently she was busier than I expected, but I seriously needed to talk to her. ''Cynthia!'' I yelled. Cynthia large green eyes softened when they landed on me. She loped our arms and led me away from the building the wedding will be hosted in.

''Yes, James?'' She answered.

''We need to talk.''

''Do you really think this is a good time?''

''It's the best time.'' I wasn't being sarcastic, but I guess she took it as so. Cynthia folded her arms with her foot tapping.

''Well?'' She said impatiently. ''Go on!''

How do I start this? I always come close to end this with her, but somehow the words never leave my mouth. It's easier said than done that's for sure. So, when I tried to say something to her, the only thing came out my mouth was carbon dioxide. I looked like a fish needing water!

''Really, Neutron?'' I remember when the last time I heard that! We were seventeen years old at a cookout. Cynthia and I shared some feelings towards each other and things became different. For better or worse is the question. ''If you're not going to say anything I'm going to finish my job.'' She turned to leave, I paniced. I grabbed her wrist, roughly and pulled her towards me.

We kissed.

Just like every kissed we share it was sweet and passionate. It was nothing like the kiss I shared with Naomi. Naomi's kisses were sweet, but they were rough. Cynthia was another story. She locked her arms around my neck and I pushed her against the wall, our kisses turning into moans.

I kissed her neck, sucking on it gently. She moaned my name over and over. I'm telling you now; huge turn on! We were on the side of a building, another building blocking us from the outside world. She was against the brick walls, half her clothing off. She kept her shirt on as I did. ''Only below?''

''We're outside.'' She whispered into my ear. ''This is playing dangerous territory.'' I chuckled lowly. ''Alright, miss perfect.'' I didn't say anything as I forcefully pushed myself into her. She gasped, a tear leaking down. I kissed the single tear away, waiting for her to get comfortable. ''You alright?'' I whispered, breathlessly. She only responded in a nod and help onto my neck. Slowly I pumped into her and hearing her sweet lips pant my name like a dog.

''James!'' She yelled so loudly I'm positive someone heard us.

''Shut up!'' I hissed at her and she only grew louder.

''James!'' She crying my name out.

* * *

There was no doubt I was attracted to Cynthia Vortex. My friend, my rival and now...my lover. A secret lover. She was a good actor. Better than me. Whenever we were around our friends every Friday and Wednesday nights, she knew exactly how to act around me. She found herself sneaking in my house just to wake up feeling satisfied.

She was the devil's daughter. She could be your friend and stab your back the next. She was the one who introduced me to Naomi in the first place. They were good friends until we started dating and lately Cynthia been distant from all our friends. Libby and Sheen were still together, just now having a kid. I remember the day little DeAngelo was born. It was a crazy stormy day I will never tell you about because you'd probably find it boring.

With nothing to do, I decided to check on Naomi. When she answered in a jovial way, I had to find out what was going on. Loud music was blasting in the background and her voice was such a haze I couldn't make out any words. ''Naomi, what's going on?''

''What do you mean?''

''That loud music-'' The music was turned down.

''What did you say? I couldn't hear you.'' Well...that was just...nevermind.

''You getting packed?''

''Already there.''

''I can't believe you're leaving me.'' I pretended to pout. She laughed. ''I'm only going to be gone for two weeks. And like I said, you could come if you want to.'' As much as I wanted to go, I was still waiting on an important call and I had to fix things with Cynthia.

''Nah, I'm good.''

''Did you receive an email back?''

''Nah, not yet. Should come soon.'' I was playing with the fabric of my leather jacket as I listened to Naomi ramble endlessly about clothing and the wedding. Half the time I was listening, half the time I wasn't. She was an interesting girl that could talk up a storm, but even though this sounds mean. It's not.

''I have to talk to you later, babe. Hope you get to New York safely.'' I hung up the phone and practically ran to the door to answer it.

''James.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter for all of you! Enjoy! Things will start getting more tensed throughout the chapters!**

**Chapter 2: Desire**

* * *

''James.'' There she stood in a one piece body suit the color of gold. Her long blonde hair was in a hanging ponytail, like when we were kids, just longer. I stared at her, a ghost of a smile appeared on my face. She made her way to walk in without so much of an invite. I didn't mind. I wanted her to come in.

''Cynthia.'' I said, lowly. ''Anything I can do for you?'' Cynthia looked around the house she was so used to by now as she took a seat on my couch, her legs crossed over in a dangerous way. It was wonderful that she wore a one piece body suit. If she wasn't thinking of me, I would already been fucking her like a dog.

''Only to talk.'' She replied, looking aroud uneasily. I wonder what about? This fling we had between us? Because that's the only thing that's been on my mind. ''Heard the girlfriend going away for a while.''

''Two weeks.'' I answered her. Was she happy about that?

''Sister getting married. I heard already.''

''I'm sure you did.'' I sat on the other couch, staring at her in a intense way. I knew she felt it. I had a desire to take her to my room again, to love her, to continue this fling. ''Anything else you need?'' Her eyes flickered to me, staring me down deeply as I saw a hint of gold flash through them.

''Don't I always need something from you?'' Her eyes narrowed with a smile playing on her lips. ''Oh, James. How clueless can you be?'' The silence engulfed the room for a while. I heard her huffed as she got up and sauntered her way towards me. Well, in the back of me. I followed her every movement like a stray cat afraid of humans. What was she planning on doing? ''Cynthi-''

''Shhh,'' she covered my lips as her arms snaked their way to me. I felt her kisses go down my neck. ''She will be gone for two weeks afterall.'' Ah, now I see what was happening here. With Naomi gone, I could have Cynthia whenever I wanted. The only thing is; I hate feeling guilty about cheating. I slowly pulled myself away from the Aphrodite before me. ''Sorry, Cindy.'' Her eyes grew wide as a smirk formed on her lips.

''I haven't heard that name in a while.'' She said. ''Especially from you.'' And as to play with me, ''Jimmy.'' My breath hitched in my throat and I found myself not breathing. How did she have this affect on me.

''I think you should leave.'' I pointed to the door. I saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes, but she made no comeback. She grabbed her things and left out the door.

* * *

Naomi left the next day after seeing me. I wished her best luck on her flight back home and to send me pictures if she can. Seeing Naomi leave brought sadness to my heart, but she had to go. I can't believe how selfish I was.

But then again...Cynthia kept coming to my mind.

All I can hear is her screaming my name, making me feel whole, like a man should feel. My phone ringed in my pocket and I wasted no time to answer it. I hoped it was Cynthia...but it wasn't.

''Is this James Isaac Neutron?'' It was a serious deep voice.

''This is him.''

''Great!'' The man sighed a relief. ''We were trying to reach you all day! My name is Erin Vinner, the sensation of Necleur Hotspot. Heard of it before?'' Who haven't? The place was notorious to visit! I always dreamed of working there someday, but I don't know what happened. Why would they be calling me?

''Yes I heard of it.''

''Great!'' He said. ''I was wondering if you'd like to come run tests with me. I would pay you the range of between lets say...fifty grand, maybe?''

My eyes widened. ''You want me?''

''You were a kid scientist, right?'' He joked. I was almost losing it here! I can't believe it!

''You got your man!" I replied, enthused.

''Wonderful, friend. Details will be sent to you through email.'' He hung up. I was so excited. I was beyond excited to receive a call like that! Working for someone like him! This was amazing! Plus, I'm making fifty grand?

* * *

After texting both Carl and Sheen, I finally made it home. Sweet, sweet home. Something was different though. When did I cook? I never cook. I don't even know the first thing about cooking. I usually went out or had Naomi cook for me. Whatever it was, it was making my head spin from the goodness.

''Cynthia?''

Her eyes didn't turn to me as she continued to slowly turn the substance inside the pot. I knew she knew I was behind her. She creeped my out sometimes. ''James.''

There it is again. That big turn on whenever she said my full name. ''What are you doing here?'' I could not fall for her sexual desires.

''Aren't you hungry?'' She turned to me with two plates in her hands. ''I made dinner. For us.'' I nodded my head, slowly. What was she thinking? My head was already too excited, yet hurt from the sensation of the food she was cooking. She was a devil. ''I have a girlfriend, Cynthia.'' I told her, firmly.

She frowned at me. ''Did that really stop you from having sex with me?'' Her eyes flickered gold again as she set the fixed plates down. ''Why don't you come and eat, James.'' I slowly made my way over to the table, a deep breath escaping from my throat. ''Cynthia. You shouldn't-''

''Just eat.'' She demanded. I picked up my fork and tore off a piece of the steak. It melted in my mouth. The complete goodness, the chewy-ness it had inside it. What more did a guy want than for his woman to cook for him?

Wait...my woman?

''Is it good?'' I was too caught up in my food to notice Cynthia leaving kisses on my neck. A moan escaped my mouth before I covered myself up, staring at her. ''Cynthia!''

''What?'' She asked, annoyed. ''You can't resist me, James. I'm the woman you want. Naomi is the woman you need.'' How did she know? I couldn't help myself but believe much of the truth it was. I did want Cynthia. Yes, so badly I wanted her. So badly I needed her. Naomi was gone, I might feel guilty...But, I seriously had this strong desire for Ms. Vortex.

''Why couldn't you be mine from the start?'' I thought I kept it to myself but I felt her lingering kisses on my body as she took my hand and led me to the bedroom. ''

''We both know why, Neutron.''

Desire...she was mine.


End file.
